


Showing AJ His Worth

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Riding, Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Snark, Touching, Whining, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: A night with his big brother soothes AJ's worries and doubts he had been having. Kevin shows his tattooed brother exactly what he means to him.





	Showing AJ His Worth

The sounds of the fans echoed in the back of the arena, and the five guys who had just finished their performance glanced at each other, smiling softly. It was their first performance of their newest tour, and it had gone off without a hitch. After reminding each other that they had a meeting tomorrow morning, the five all separated, to do their own things. 

“Hey, Kris, the boys asleep?” Kevin called his wife, smiling happily hearing her voice. 

“Yes, have been for an hour, I am just relaxing in the den, watching some tv. How did it go tonight?” Kristin loved that Kevin was on the east coast, so it wasn’t obscenely late when he called. 

“So good! So happy to be back with the boys, I really missed that reaction and the rush I get when I am on tour” Kevin admitted, with a rueful laugh. Kristin chuckled softly. 

“Really happy for you babe. You going to reconnect with one of them tonight?” Kristin knew that her husband had a relationship with each of his bandmates, and she was perfectly fine with it. Kevin had been upfront about it at the start, and she never felt like she was second to any of them. 

“Yes, was thinking about going to see AJ. Saw Brian two weeks ago, and I got Nick and Howie during rehearsals. Never got the chance with AJ, just due to timing issues. I need to make it up to him, I am sure he has noticed” Kevin had gotten subtle hints from AJ that he needed him, and Kevin intended to be there for him. 

“Good for you babe, I won’t keep you in that case. I love you, and so do the boys. Call me tomorrow, and the boys will be awake. Mason misses you like crazy, but knows you are just a phone call away. Have a good night hubby” Kristin smiled softly, loving that Kevin had the connection with the Boys that he did. 

Kevin hung up the phone, a smile on his face. He rubbed his head, and then got up to do a few things, before going to AJ’s hotel room. He knew the younger man wouldn’t go out tonight, and Kevin wanted to have some time with him. 

“AJ, open up” Kevin knocked on the door, and he smiled seeing AJ’s face, before it turned to a concerned look. 

“What’s going on Alex?” Kevin shut and locked the door behind him, before taking AJ’s hand and sitting on the bed, pulling him into his lap. 

“Just feeling low tonight. Loved being with you guys, but it brought up some old doubts and memories for me. Do you still love me, and want to be with me?” AJ looked up at Kevin with haunted eyes, and Kevin’s own eyes widened. 

“Yes, Alex. I love you so much, and I love when I am with you. You and I have something completely different from the other guys and Kris. I love being what you need, and I love doing the softer and slower stuff with you. I wonder what the guys would think, that our “bad boy” loves the sweet stuff?” AJ chuckled softly, before lifting his head, and kissing Kevin softly. 

“They would wonder what the hell happened to me. I don’t care though; I love what we do. I need it tonight, need to be loved on. I know rehearsals were hectic, but I know you were able to get Nick and Howie in. Knowing Brian’s sex drive, you probably had him a couple times as well. Am I a last resort Kev?” AJ hated that these thoughts were running through his head. 

“No, Alex, you are the furthest thing from a last resort, and I am going to prove it tonight. You are in charge, what do you want to do tonight?” Kevin was set on proving to AJ that he loved him just as much as the others. 

“Want to ride you, want to be on top tonight” Kevin nodded, he could definitely do that, but first he had a few things he wanted to do himself. 

“We can do that, I promise, but I want to show you something first. Can I do that?” AJ nodded, and Kevin grinned softly. 

“I am going to show you that you are not a last resort to me, at all. Let me worship your body a bit, show you that I love all of you, completely. Let me love on you please” Kevin looked down, and AJ turned a bit red, but nodded softly. 

“Let’s take those sunglasses off, I love your eyes, and you need to show them a bit more. I know they are a coping mechanism, but you don’t need them with me. Now, let me undress you, and love on you” Kevin kissed AJ softly, before moving his kisses to around his face, nibbling on his ear a bit, before going down to his neck, smiling hearing AJ whine softly. 

“Feel good my love?” AJ nodded softly, and Kevin smiled, going to the end of AJ’s t-shirt, and looking at the younger man. AJ smiled, and raised his arms, Kevin now able to take his shirt off, exposing his tattooed chest and arms. 

“God, I love your tattoos, they are such an expression of you, and I love that so much” Kevin kissed each of AJ’s tattoos, going up and down his arms and chest, licking across his nipples, and trailing kisses along the way. 

“Kevin....” AJ whined a bit, and Kevin smiled softly, pushing the younger man down to the bed. He put his hands on AJ’s jeans, and AJ nodded. Kevin smirked, and undid his jeans, pulling them off, with his boxers following. 

“God, I missed your cock and balls” Kevin trailed his mouth and kisses down to AJ’s hips, traveling further down to his thighs, trailing his fingers over one thigh, while kissing the other. AJ whimpered, pulling his legs apart, giving Kevin more access. Kevin swapped thighs, and AJ was practically trembling with want. 

“Fuck!” AJ whimpered out, and Kevin looked up at the younger man, as he swiped his tongue across AJ’s cock. AJ cried out, arching up, so beyond wrecked. Kevin smiled softly continuing to swipe his tongue, seeing the pre steadily leaking out. 

“Kev, suck please!” AJ practically begged the older man, who smirked softly. He went down almost completely on AJ’s cock, and started sucking earnestly. 

“Shit!” AJ groaned out, reaching down to grab Kevin’s hair, seeing the green eyes looking up at him. AJ moaned, as Kevin went up and down his cock, sucking greedily. 

“Close!” AJ whined out, and Kevin got faster. A few minutes later, AJ whimpered out Kevin’s name, as he arched up into the older man’s mouth, blowing his load. Kevin swallowed it all, milking AJ’s cock, before pulling off, and trailing kisses back up his body, kissing his lips last, leaning over AJ. 

“Do you believe me now, that you are the furthest thing from a last resort, and I love you so much. You are so damn important to me Alex, and I don’t know what I would do without you in my life” Kevin accentuated his statements with kisses around AJ’s face, and smiled seeing the blush rise on the younger man’s cheeks. 

“Yes, Kevin, I believe it now, and I love you so much as well. Thank you for that, but now I want to top you. I want to ride you a bit, make you as undone as you did to me” AJ smirked, and rolled the two of them over, so he was now on top. 

“You are entirely too dressed for this Kevin, what should I do about that?” AJ looked down at Kevin, who blushed a bit. 

“Either undress me, or let me do it myself” Kevin suggested, and AJ smirked. He tugged on Kevin’s sweats, and pulled them off, exposing his cock, which was already standing at attention. 

“Damn Kev! Impressive!” AJ loved seeing Kevin’s cock, and always complimented the older man, like it was the first time he was seeing it. 

“Alex, you have seen my cock numerous times” Kevin rolled his eyes, but groaned as he saw AJ grabbing the lube, before Kev sat up a bit, pulling his shirt off. 

“There we go. Just got to prep my hole a bit, then I am going to drive you crazy” Kevin shook a bit, as he watched AJ finger himself, widening his hole. He whined watching AJ’s fingers work quickly, hearing the younger man groan loudly as he fingered himself. 

“Get your ass over here Alex, before my cock explodes” Kevin whimpered out, and AJ rolled his own eyes at Kevin’s dramatics. 

“And they call me the dramatic one, I think not” AJ smirked, as he threw the lube off the bed, and looked at Kevin. 

AJ leaned over Kevin, and slowly went down on the older man’s cock, smiling seeing his reaction. Kevin whined, wiggling a bit, whimpering when AJ pulled off. 

“I said I was going to drive you crazy” AJ reminded Kevin, who nodded softly. AJ went back down, a little further. 

“God, I wonder what our brothers would say, if they saw you this wound up, under me” AJ wondered, and Kevin moaned out. 

“Since I always top them 90% of the time, they would be shocked, that I can be reduced down to this. I love it so damn much” Kevin loved being with AJ, because he knew that AJ preferred topping him, while Howie, Brian, and Nick preferred bottoming to him. 

“Good to know my love. Let’s see if I can get you more wrecked” AJ leaned down and nibbled a bit on Kevin’s nipples, licking and sucking on them a bit. He moved up, and marked Kevin’s neck, hearing the whimpers and whines come from the older man. 

“Damn!” Kevin bit out, as AJ continued riding his cock, pulling off every so often, before plunging right back down. Kevin’s eyes became dilated and blown, and he was very, very close to release. 

“Alex....close” AJ grinned, pulling off completely, before pushing completely down Kevin’s cock, causing the older man to cry out. 

“ALEX!!!” Kevin cried out, as he shot his load into the younger man. AJ groaned feeling Kevin spraying his walls, filling him up. 

AJ waited until Kevin went soft, and pulled off, rolling to the side of the bed. Kevin panted a bit, before pulling AJ to his chest, feeling the younger man snuggle in. He carded his hand through the dark hair, and nibbled on AJ’s ear a bit. 

“How was that Alex?” he asked, and he smiled hearing the mews and moans AJ let out at his nibbles, and the fingers in his hair. 

“So good Kev, just what I needed. Thank you for always knowing what I need. Hopefully it won’t be too long before we are together again” AJ looked up at Kevin, who nodded softly. 

“I promise it won’t be Alex. If it is, feel free to kick me in the pants, and I will have some major making up to do. I will not let your doubts get to you again. You are too damn special to me” Kevin kissed the brown hair, feeling AJ’s nods. 

“I will Kev, I promise you” AJ nuzzled under Kevin’s chin, and Kevin pulled the blankets over them. He felt AJ get heavy in his arms, and knew that the younger man was asleep. He thought back over the last 20 years of his life, and he wouldn’t change a thing. He had a loving wife, two kids, and 4 brothers that he knew like the back of his hand. He tightened his hold around AJ, and wondered where he would end up next. Kevin grinned softly as he fell asleep, loving where his life was headed. 


End file.
